The Perfect Swagger
by Juniorspades
Summary: In the past, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but lately they've gotten along just a little more. Why? Well, that's something that can't be shown on-air, but sometimes, tension just needs to be released.


Second story in one week for me, I really must be on some kind of roll. Per usual, nothing owned, nothing gained, just done for fun. Another random thought in my head, and another decision to get it written down pretty much, hopefully things keep up. There aren't to many stories involving Dolph on the site, so this made it even funner to write.

**Summary**; In the past, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but lately they've gotten along just a little more. Why? Well, that's something that can't be shown on-air, but sometimes, tension just needs to be released. Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Sex, handjob, nothing that crazy. Takes place after Epico & Primo vs. Dolph & Swagger vs. Truth & Kingston.

* * *

><p>Dolph's blunt nails clawed at the wall, being pressed up against the hard wall in the locker room by Jack, his face contorted a little as well until Jack eased on him a little. Ever since aligning with Vickie Guerrero, these two have mostly been at the others throat. If it isn't one thing, it's another, most people in relationship don't fight that much. It's all about tension. After a while, it festers, and Jack's finally had enough. Just earlier, they lost another match, this time for the Tag Team Titles, and the smaller man was making sure it wasn't forgotten.<p>

While Jack had begun changing out of his attire when the argument started, Dolph was still in his, and that wasn't helping matters whatsoever. Dolph's pink trunks hugged his body, especially his ass perfectly, made sure everybody looked and drooled over it, but it also taunted Jack because it's always been one thing he couldn't have. Since ending his relationship with Christian, Jack hasn't screwed anybody else, and for once, he wasn't gonna be the one penetrated. Bare-chested, Jack found himself pressed firmly up against Dolph, his groin perfectly aligned with Dolph's ass, as his face was nearly buried in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not fighting anymore." Jack's words came out through gritted teeth.

Attempting to struggle, Dolph began squirming a little, which did nothing but allow his ass to massage Jack's slowly growing erection. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, this was starting to get him turned on as well, the feeling of having no chance against someone bigger than him. A soft groan escaped Jack's lips, one of his hands squeezing Dolph's hip, and that was the one thing that broke the dam. Moving his hands down to Dolph's trunks, Jack slipped his thumbs into the hem, planning on ridding the tension between them.

"What...what are you doing?" Dolph attempted to protest until he realized his hardening dick was getting suffocated through his trunks.

"Something unavoidable." A small pant began forming from Jack, his need rising.

Dolph's trunks slid down around the ankles of his boots, which had yet to be taken off, once Jack removed them. A stifled moan came from Dolph's lips in the process, the feeling of freedom combined with submission getting him to all seven inches of perfection. Biting at the younger man's neck softly, Jack's hands moved from Dolph's body to his own as he freed himself of his boxers, allowing the thick eight inches of his cock to feel the same freedom Dolph had gained. Grasping himself, Jack stroked himself a couple times, before returning his hands to Dolph's hips.

Holding onto him tightly, Jack helped lift Dolph up just enough to give him an angle. Only a couple inches off the ground, both of Dolph's hands groped the wall while he bit his bottom lip, knowing just what was about to happen. Slowly lowering him, the head of Jack's unlubed cock penetrating Dolph, who let out a pained cry. Refusing to halt, Jack continued lowering Dolph until he was filled to the halt. The tight heat Dolph gave around his cock, was nearly his undoing right there. With his upperbody still pressed against the wall, Dolph didn't have a chance to give his permission before Jack started moving.

This wasn't any regular fuck. Burying his face somewhat back into Dolph's neck, Jack slowly moved, allowing Dolph to get use to the rawness, as he pulled all the way until his head was left. Pushing back in, the contact of their bodies never broke, as he continued pulling out and plunging in. This wasn't about pleasure, it was about the need to release, pleasure was just the bonus. Before Dolph knew it, the pain was gone, and Jack's cock was nudging his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Ugh." Jack muttered out in a groan.

The entire room was filled with groans and grunts, not moans. Not once, did Jack completely pulled out, always some part of him still inside Dolph at all times, as the pace quickened. Dolph's groans and sharp cries were egged on by Jack's grunts in his ear when the occasional words of satisfaction. Jack's body was on the verge of slamming against Dolph's, his balls hitting Dolph's ass every thrust. Neither was gonna last long, this had been a long time coming, and the sensation neither man had felt in such a long time started rearing his head. This up close and personal fuck had it's first real pleasured pleas moaned by Dolph, when that feeling started getting lower.

"Please.. jack me.. need to release."

"Say you love me." Jack grunted right in Dolph's ear mid-thrust.

"I..I love..love you. Jack, please!"

Lowering one of his hands from Dolph's hips, Jack reached in between his legs and wrapped his hand around Dolph's throbbing erection, jacking it in while he continued thrusting in and out of the slender body he was getting great pleasure out of. An eternity from them dragged on, as Jack could feel his balls slowly begin to tighten, while his cock began to slowly swell inside of Dolph. Working his hand a little faster, Jack refused to hit orgasm first, wanting to hear Dolph wail, and in a matter of seconds, he got his wish.

Biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, Dolph's orgasm hit with a muffled cry, his cock spurting stream after stream of semen onto Jack's hand and the wall, the feeling of ecstasy overtaking him. His muscles all tightened, his ass clutching onto Jack's cock for dear life almost, as it only took a couple more thrusts before Jack let out a huge grunt in Dolph's ear as he hit his orgasm, sending shot after shot inside of Dolph, making him feel exactly what the All American-American was made of.

Freeing his hold on Dolph's cock, the two remained attached, their pants becoming the only noise in the room. Jack kept Dolph propped up while he regained his strength, until his dick finally went limp inside of the show off. Slowly pulling out, Jack helped Dolph down, as he backed away, letting his back hit the lockers. Dolph barely had the strength to turn around before he collapsed, sitting on the floor with a small pool of Jack's semen seeping out of him and into a small puddle. The working relationship they had wouldn't be the same, not after this, but it didn't need to be the same. It was about to be better, and the two were about to have their own form of a relationship behind the scenes to make sure problems never showed up again.


End file.
